L'Union des Temps
by lianna potter
Summary: Poudlard 1995 est en danger car les ténebre se font plus puissant. En 1975 , ils apprennent se qui ce passe en 1995. Poudlard de 1975 fait un voyage temporele pour se rendre en 1995... Ils seront donc deux fois plus pour vaincre les ténebres...
1. Default Chapter

en 1975 dans le burau de Dumbledore...  
  
-Pofesseur Dumbledore, c'est une excellente idée mais , cela ne serait pas trop dangereux??? demanda Mc Gonnagal  
  
-Je sais Minerva, mais la prédiction de Mme Terlaney est formelle. Si nous ne pretons pas main forte au poudlard de 1995, ce dernier sera détruit par Voldemort!!!! (frissonnement de la part de Mc Gonnagal)Je sais, cela pourrais destabiliser les éleves, mais nous avons pas le choix. Nous devons preter main forte au futur...Si cette démarche réussi, nous allons etre deux fois plus puissant pour le vaincre.Nous devons réussir. Ce voyage dans le temps est prévu pour demain , a 24:00. Les éleves dormeront. Ils ne s'apercevront de rien jusqu'a leur réveil. Pas un mot aux éleves. Aller prévenir les autres professeurs, et revener me voir apres, pour préparer la potion pour effectuer ce voyage. Il pourra débousoler quelque éleves, mais rien de grave. dit Dumbledore. Maintenant, allez-y.  
  
Mc Gonnagale se leva tranquillement , se dirigeant vers la sortie. Elle pris la poignée de la porte et la tourna. Quand elle allait descendre les escalier, la voix de Dumbledore l'intercepta.  
  
-Oh et..... dit Dumbledore  
  
-Oui ? encouragea le professeur Mc Gonnagal en levant ses yeux vers le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-Je compte sur vous, continua Dumbledore, en fesant un petit souris discret au professeur Mc Gonnagal.  
  
-Merci, Albus, répondit Minerva.  
  
Et elle partie effectuer la tache que Dumbledore lui avait demander.  
  
a exactement 241, poudlard de 1975 fut uni au poudlard de 1995. Le voyage avait fonctionner...  
  
Je sais , c'est court, mais je vais mettre des petit chapitre chaque jour a la place des plusn long que je met chaque deux semaine. J'espere que vous avez aimer!!!!  
  
review please!!!!


	2. Jeu double

Jeu double

Il était six heure du matin quand Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un cauchemar. Voldemort avait encore frappé, mais il n'avait tué personne. Ils avait mis feu a une maison, croyant qu'il y avait des gens dedans. Personne n'avait été tué, ni même blessé, tout ça grâce a une mystérieuse personne qui avait averti les habitants de la maison juste quelque minutes avant l'attaque. Il n'en savait pas plus, mais il en saurait sûrement d'avantage ce matin dans la gazette du sorciers.

Après s'être remis de son cauchemar, Harry sauta de son lit et pris la direction de la douche des garçon de grifondor. Il était tellement habitué de prendre sa douche tout les matins à la même heure qu'il ne pris même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas foncé sur les autre lit. Il marcha vers la salle de bain depuis maintenant 30 seconde. Normalement, il devrait être arrivé a la porte de cette dernière depuis 10 seconde. Hors, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il se décida , à contre cœur, a ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui n'allait pas .En les ouvrant , il fut stupéfait en découvrant que le dortoir des garçon était deux fois plus grand que d'habitude. Il y avait dans SON dortoir, des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Pris de panique , il alla réveiller Ron .

- Ron !!!! Ron ! Réveille toi!! RON!!!!! Lève toi!!! Ya quelque chose de pas normal!!!!!!! vite!! espèce de fainéant.

Ron ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

- Mais quesce que ta bon sang!! me réveiller si tôt le matin, il n'est que ... Il regarda sur sa montrer avant de répondre .. 6:02.... 6:02!!!! NON MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME!!! ME RÉVEILLER SIT TOT LE MATIN ALORS QUE J'AI BESOISN DE SOMMEIL!!!!! NON MAIS TU VA VOIR TOI!!!!!!!! cria Ron avant de se jeter sur Harry.

Harry, pris de panique, essaya de se protéger tout en disant a Ron ce qu'il allait pas.

- Ron!! ... Regarde.... autour de toi!! tu ne trouve pas qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal???? cria Harry en essayant de se protégé.

Ron stoppa brusquement son carnage. Il regarda autour de lui.

- Mais c'est quoi tout ces lits?????? Mais quesce que tout ce monde fait dans NOTRE dortoir ???????dit Ron

- Justement, c'est ca qui cloche , vient on va voir Dumbledore,. répondit Harry en tirant Ron par la manche pour le traîner vers la sortit du dortoir.......

Harry et Ron sortir du dortoir en courant. Il franchir le portrait de la grosse dame et coururent dans le corridor jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Ils descendirent cette dernière et se précipitèrent sur la gargouille qui barrait le chemin du bureau du magicien.

- Maintenant, quesce qu'on fait?? On n'a même pas le mot de passe! Et à cette heure la, Dumbledore devrait encore dormir. dit Ron, paniquant a peine.

- Ben on essaye des mot de passe, c'est tout!! Pis tu sais, si il dort, et ben, on va le réveiller!!! dit simplement Harry.

Ils commencèrent a énuméré des mot de passe potentiel comme : fizwizbiz, chocogrenouille etc.

Ils passèrent au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes chercher et encore chercher ce **foutu** mot de passe.

Pendant que Ron continuait d'essayer hystériquement des mots de passe, tous plus stupides les uns que les autres, Harry, lui , ayant compris que celui-là serait sûrement plus profond que des bonbons, (et qui ne se donna pas la peine de le dire à Ron, trouvant trop drôle de le voir perde le contrôle )se demandait ce que Dumbledore aurait pus trouvé de plus actuel comme mot de passe. Qu'est-ce qui terrassait le monde sorcier en ce moment? Qu'est-ce qui remplaçait la joie par la tristesse ou la colère sur les visages sorciers? Qu'est-ce qui grugeait la lumière pour faire place a l'obscurité?

- Les ténèbres.

Puis, la gargouille s'ouvrit.

Ron le regarda comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de tellement extraordinaire que lui même n'oserait le redire.

- Ben quoi? Dit Harry.

Ron était trop bouche bée pour dire quelque chose, et Harry , en ayant assez de le voir là, sans bouger, le tira par la manche.

Ils montèrent l'escalier pour se retrouver face à ... deux Dumbledore. Un paraissait plus jeune que l'autre.

Je sais que j'ai un énooooooooooooooooooooooorme retard, et je sais aussi que mes chapitres sont très courts, mais je vais essayé de postés régulièrement et de rallongés les chapitres.

S.v.p, donnez-moi votre avis sur cette fic en cliquant sur le bouton bleu en dessous la, j'ai beau essayé de lui poser des clignotant, ca ne marche pas!!lol

Review please!!  
-


End file.
